As is known in the art, there are a variety of interrogation systems to actively or passively detect firearms, explosive devices, contraband, etc. The effectiveness of such systems may vary depending upon the application. While some systems may be especially effective for certain applications, the cost for such systems may be prohibitive.
Some conventional systems attempt to identify explosive devices. However, in certain applications, such as detection of a person carrying an Improvised Explosive Device (IED), the effectiveness of known systems is less than desired.